First love
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Dylan's back in town and he wants his old life back.


A year ago Dylan left Degrassi and Marco. Now that he's back he wants his old life back and Marco with it. He goes to Paiges's house that she shares with Marco. He knocks on the door.

Paige answers it "Oh my god Dylan." Paige hugs Dylan "What are you doing here?"

"We had some time off so I came to see you guys"

"Well come on in." Dylan comes in. "How long are you going to be here?"

"A couple months, three to be exact" Dylan looks around "Where's Marco?"

"Marco well he's out with his boyfriend."

"Marco has a boyfriend."

"Yeah"

"Does he still live here?"

"Yeah he does."

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go and I was wondering...Can I stay here?"

"Yeah sure I know Marco wont mind."

Marco then walks in "Mind what?"

Dylan turns to Marco "Hey Marco"

Marco stops and stares at Dylan "Dylan what are you doing here?"

"Our season is over so they gave us some time off."

"Oh" Marco looks back at Tim "Oh this is Tim my boyfriend."

Tim holds out his hand "Hi nice to meet you."

Dylan shakes it "You too" He looks back at Marco who's staring at the floor.

Tim pulls back and looks at Marco "I got to go butt I'll call you later."

"Ok" Marco kisses Tim "Bye" Tim leaves and Marco looks back at Dylan.

Paige then speaks up "Ok I'll be back"

Marco turns to her "Where are you going?"

"To grab something to eat." Paige grabs her keys, shoes, jacket and leaves before Marco can say anything else.

Marco looks back at Dylan "So how have you been?"

"Good were still undefeated."

"Thats good"

"So you found some one else."

"You left Dylan. What did you want me to do?"

"Wait"

"You were gone for almost a year Dylan. It took me half that time to realize you wern't coming back so I moved on."

"I know you still love me Marco."

"So what if I do. Look even if I wasn't with him I wouldn't get back together with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't go through you leaving again Dylan, I can't."

"I sorry but I had to come back Marco I couldn't get you out of my head."

"You never even called me. Everytime I called you didn't answer. So I figured you moved on and I did the same."

"Marco I never stopped loving you."

"Don't do this Dylan. I'm with someone else now."

"I know you still love me. I know you do. Just give us another shoot."

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because three months you'll be gone and I'll be left alone again. Don't make me go through that again." Dylan walks closer to Marco "What are you doing?"

"I can't get you out of my head Del Rossi."

Dylan kisses Marco and Marco's arms go around his neck as Dylan's go around his waist pulling him closer to him.

Suddenly Marco pulls out of Dylan's arms and stares at Dylan panting. Out of nowhere he smiles "You don't know how much I missed you Dylan."

"Same here"

"I don't want to hurt Tim so can we keep that kiss to ourselves."

"Marco"

"And it can't happen again so please don't-"

Paige walks in with pizza "Hey guys you want pizza?"

"Marco turns away from Dylan and grabs a pizza box "Yean I'm starving." He goes in the living room.

Dylan sits in a chair at the table and Paige sits across from him. He looks up at her "What?"

"Is everything ok?"

"I don't know we talked and everything."

"And"

"It's over, I missed my chance with him when I left."

"But youre back now."

"For three months then I'm leaving. I don't want to put him through that again. You know what maybe I should just leave."

"No you're my brother and you're staying right here." She gives him a box of pizza "I'll be right back."

"Ok" Dylan starts eating.

Paige goes in the living room where Marco was. She sat down next to him "So"

"Yes Paige"

"You're staying with Tim."

"He's my boyfriend now."

"Right so you don't love Dylan anymore."

"I never stopped loving him. Even after he cheated, even after he left. I couldn't stop living him."

**It's been a three week since Dylan's been back and he and Marco have not really spoken to one another since. One day Marco overhears Dylan talking with his coah. Telling him that he's quitting the hockey team. **

So he tells Paige "Page can I talk to you?"

"Sure hon"

"I overheard Dylan on the phone."

"Hon you have a boyfriend so why can't Dylan see other people."

"No it's not that he quit the hockey team."

"What are you serious?"

"Yes I heard him" Paige gets out her phone "What are you doing Paige?"

"I'm calling Dylan."

Marco takes the phone "Wait let me talk to him first ok."

"Marco"

"Please Paige"

"Fine call me later" Paige leaves

**Marco was watching TV when Dylan comes home. He sits next to Marco on the couch.**

"Hey Marco"

"Hey"

"Can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Well it's about hockey and you and-"

"You quit"

"What?"

"I overheard you talking to your coach Dylan. Why did you quit?"

"Because I still love you and I want to be with you again. I don't like or want you to be with anyone else but me."

"But it's ok for you to be with other guys."

"No more I promise."

"I can't believe you really quit. I mean you love hockey."

"But I love you more than anything."

"Dylan"

"I don't want to go back Marco."

"It's going to be like last time."

"No it's not I'll never leave you again. I promise no more lying or cheating I just want to be with you."

""I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

"Because hockey is your life and I'm not going to let you throw it all away for me."

"I don't care Marco."

"Yes you do and you know it."

"No and I'm not going back so you can get that out of your head. I love you and I'm staying no matter what you say."

Paige walks in "Really"

Marco turns to her "Paige I told you I'll call you."

She walks up to Dylan "You're giving up hockey for Marco."

"Yes I am"

Marco looks back at Dylan "No you're not Dylan."

Dylan grabs Marco's hand "I'm not leaving you again Marco. I don't care what you or Paige say. I'm not leaving and you can't make me."

Paige gives up "Well then I guess you're staying."

Marco turns to Paige "Paige"

"What hon you've been talking about Dylan ever since he left. Now he's back and he wants another shot. You know you want him back."

Marco looks down "But-"

"Hey" Dylan lifts up Marco's head "Do you love me?"

Marco's eyes start to water "Yes I love you."

"Then give me another chance. I need you Marco and you need me too."

"No more secrets ok. If you're going through something please talk to me. Don't leave me hanging like last time."

"I promise I wont" Dylan kisses Marco "I love you so much Marco."

"I love you to Dylan."

Paige smiles "I'm really happy for you and I hate to brig this up but what about Tim?"

Marco looks at Page "I broke up with him after Dylan and I kissed"

Paige's mouth drops "You and Dylan what, when?"

Marco smiles "The day you came back."

"Wow is he ok" Paige said still smiling.

Marco nods his head. "Yeah he was ok"

Marco turns back to Dylan and Paige started to feel unconfortable. "Well I'm going to leave. You guys have fun." She leaves

"Are you really staying Dylan?"

"Yes Marco I am. I lost you twice already and I'm not going to lose you again."

"Good because this is your last chance with me Dylan. After this no more."

Dylan kisses Marco "No worries"

**THE END**


End file.
